


The Black Dog

by flickawhip



Series: Boris The Great's Adventures [6]
Category: Home Fires (UK TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8437699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Megan faces down fear itself, with the help of Boris.





	

“Boris?”

Megan can’t help the sound of surprise when the dog all but tackles her to the floor, knocking her flat and growling over her head at something. Megan, eventually, shoves the dog off her, standing up and finding her voice softens slightly as she sees what Boris is growling at. 

“Boris... pack it in.”

She commands silence and gets it, her eyes narrowing as she stares ahead at the black dog. It growls, soft and low, then pads away, Boris once again beginning to bark. 

“Boris. Enough.”

Her eyes flicker up again, catching sight of the direction it might be heading in. 

“Oh Christ....”

The curse is soft even as she grapples with Boris’ lead, running as quickly as she can, Boris springing at her heels until they are ahead of the black dog, Megan blocking the doorway even as Boris bangs headlong into the door, barking frantically. 

“LEAVE HER ALONE...”

Her voice is stronger than she thought and yet she knows fear when she feels it. Her voice still firm. 

“GO AWAY.”

It is near midnight now, the last hours of Halloween, the time that the Black Dog of Great Paxford must fade and she stands tall, fighting her fear down. Boris continues to batter at the door as the final strokes of midnight chime out. 

The dog fades and Megan breathes slightly easier. 

“Boris, that’s enough...”

A voice comes from behind her and Megan finds herself smiling then turning, her eyes lighter still when she sees Alison is alright. 

“Megan, what....”

“Oh nothing much... Boris just got spooked, that’s all...”

Megan lies, handing the lead back to Alison before walking away, headed home to the Butcher’s shop.


End file.
